kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorn
Thorn (also known by his alias, "Edward Thorn") is a replica of Alice's father. He longs for memories to call his own and will use anyone and anything to his own advantage. He later became the leader of the Forgotten Revolt. Story Rebirth When the emperor of Metropolia began to die from a rare disease, his wife, Lacabella decided to take action. She hired the top scientists of the Timeless City to create a replica of the dying leader, so that an organ transplant could take place, saving Lacebella's husband. However, the replica awoke, and fled the palace. The emperor died three days later. The replica took on the name "Edward Thorn", stole a prototype Gummi Ship, and left Metropolia. He would eventually land in the Isle of the Labyrinth. The Beginning of the End Edward Thorn began to try to live normally in this new world, but he was plagued by not having true memories of his own. He became obsessed with Memory itself, and devoted every minute of his life to researching the very thing he could never have. For the next few years, the replica would travel through different worlds on his stolen Gummi Ship, trying to find something that could trigger some sort of forgotten experience. This did not work at all, however, he did discover two buildings that were asscociated with the thing he's missing, Memory's Skyscraper and Castle Oblivion. Both of which were situated in the Realm of Inbetween, and both were under the control of someone or something else. With new leads, Thorn went back the the Isle of the Labyrinth. He decided to take Castle Oblivion as his own first. That's when he discovered accomplices. After months of work, Thorn had finished devices that would slow the mind of the victim to a point where they would be completely under someone's control, with little to no resistance. The crazed man began recruitment for a group that could speed along the process of memory gain. He began doing experiments on extracting the darkness from hearts and forming it into a being under his control. Once he deemed the experiments ready, he decided it was time to test it on a human subject. He began looking for a subject with few attachments, one that wouldn't be missed. He eventually chose a student at Domus of Scientia, a boy named Dustin. Late one night, Thorn snuck into the institution, kidnapped the child, and brought him back to his base of operations. Here, Thorn used technology to extract the darkness from Dustin's heart, thus recreating the Unversed. The darkness took shape and was named "Kastor". Due to the way Thorn completed the experiment, unexpected results came. The leftover light took shape of its own as well. This created Kastor's "twin", Pallux. The replica, now with two co-horts, instead of the expected one, deemed it a success. The two imperfect Unversed did not know of their origin, and so they thought they were the children of Edward Thorn. It wasn't until later that they found their mistake. Appearance Edward Thorn's appearance mimic's Lacabella's husband perfectly. He has short black whose bangs reach the middle of the replica's forehead, right above his dark grey eyes. A large red overcoat covers most of his black dress shirt, coming down to his thighs. Below Edward's waist is a pair of brown trousers, crisply ironed and pressed. Adorning his feet, are a pair of glossy black boots that match his gloves in coloration. Fighting Style and Weaponry Edward Thorn fights with an arsenal of ranged and close up attacks. When he is far away from his target, Thorn will send a beam of destructive energy from his cane towards his foe, that is explosive on contact. He can also disorient an enemy with his mind powers. While up close, the replica swing his cane as a blunt weapon, sending out horrifying energy storms each time it makes contact with his foe. Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Replicas Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos